Every Knight Needs A Princess
by Dauntless-KITT
Summary: The sequel to "A Knightmare To Be Awakened" Max finds herself inside a hospital room three days after an accident with her twin sister, but only to be told she got away, but that wasn't all that surprised her. It was the idea that she should have been dead. Now Max is on the hunt to find out why she's alive, and to tie it all together Max is on her way to being Karr's new driver.
1. Chapter 1

When Life becomes Reality 

Max's POV

I woke up to a bright light it was when I rubbed my eyes adjusting to the new light that I realized I was in what appeared to be a hospital room. It never occurred to me at the very second why I was here tell I felt the pain of a thousand knives in my shoulder. That's when it struck me the whole incident with my suppose dead sister being alive and trying to kill me happened yesterday, or so I think it was yesterday I truly have no clue how many hours or days it's been since then. I quickly turned my head winching at the pain towards the direction where the door was now opening. In the room's doorway stood one sleepy, distressed, gaping Sarah.

"Your Awake" She uttered almost dropping the warm cup of coffee she griped so tightly. "H...H..How long have I've been out?" I asked trying to hide the shakiness in my voice. She must have sensed my worriedness, because she just laughed setting me somewhat at ease. "It's only been three days, so there is no need to worry." "Yeah, but three days is still a long time" "If you mean by everyone forgetting you in three days your wrong." "Well you don't know anything can happen in three days" I said trying to sit up, but failed growling at the pain. "Here let me help you before you make it worst" Sarah quickly rushed to my side setting her coffee on the nearby nightstand all most knocking it over in the progress. "Thanks" "No Problem" she smiled getting herself comfortable in the armchair next to the bed.

"So, what happened after I passed out?" I asked trying my best to stay comfortable. "Well, your sister did get away sadly, but we're doing the best we can to find her, and her accomplice was named Ezra, he on the other hand was to slow to get away, but that could have been, because Mike knock the shit out of him" She just chuckled, like it was something Mike did all the time. "What about Karr?" "Karr is at the base, he would have been deactivated if Kitt the nice guy he was convinced us not to for the time being, and I almost forgot we got the necklace containing the chip back." Digging in her jacket's pocket, tell she pulled out the once stolen necklace. "Thanks I thought I'd never get to see it again" I admitted taking the necklace from her. "Why do you look somewhat confused?" "I guess I just thought you would keep it since I lost it in the first place." "It was a simple mistake that could happen to anyone and I just got over emotional about it, and it wouldn't do me any good its match to your DNA." "What do you mean by that Sarah?" I asked with a cautious look. "I'll explain it later, you have other people here to see you" "Can't you just explain it now?" "No, you'll just have to wait, because there are a lot of impatient people waiting to see if you're ok" She smiled, grabbing her coffee cup and leaving me all alone.

I let out a small yawn as I waited for my next visitor to arrive or if I even would have one. I yawned again shifting in my bed trying to get comfortable. "How can I be so tired I've sleep for three days straight you would think I would be wide awake?" I grumbled stifling another yawn. I closed my eyes for what felt like hours turned out to be minutes when I heard a consistent knocking on my door.

"Come in" I yelled in a hushed tone trying not to disturbed anyone else. I didn't need to see you it was, because I could tell by the chipper hello it was Rae, the one person I call my best friend.

"I can't believe you're ok, I saw what you looked like when they brought you in, and you didn't look very good" she rambled quickly taking a seat at the end of my bed. "Well, I'm fine now so there is no need to worry" I reassured her. "No need! You have to be kidding me; you're my best friend how could I not worry about you" She said, tears forming into her eyes, as she pulled me in for a hug. "Ow" I groaned as the pain in my arm grew slightly more intense. "Oh Max I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." "Its fine you big drama queen" I smiled, shoving her. "Hey Max, I have to ask you something?" Rae asked, looking a little more serious. "Ok? Ask away, but I don't know what you could possible want to ask me I was out cold for three days." "What's your situation with Mister Magic Mike?" "One we don't have a situation and two never referee to him as magic Mike." "Ok, Max one I know there is a little something going on between you two and two I mean you have to admit he kind of has a Channing Tatum look going on" She admitted. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that." "Enough with the movie talk, now you have to admit there is something going on between you two, because a dreamy looking guy like Mike doesn't just worry about any random girl off the streets" she explained. "Well there really isn't anything that's going on between us, I mean he only kissed me twice, which could have just been heat of the moment kind of deal" I said feeling really awkward. "He kissed you twice? And that just doesn't ring a bell in your head?" she said, giving a look that says 'you must be really blind or just stupid'. "Is it supposed to?" I asked, still confused on what she was trying to say. "OH MY GOD! He likes you, is it that too hard to see?" She asked looking agitated with my answers. "He doesn't like me, no guy would" I stated mumbling the last part. "You're useless" she uttered getting up from the bed. "I am not" I defended. "Yes you are when it comes to guys." "I am n…" I was cut off by the creak of the door opening to reveal a sleep deprived Mike.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he asked, worried he might have come at a wrong time. "Not, just a couple of girlfriends trying to catch up" Rae answered for me. "Well I can leave and come back later if you all still need some time" he suggested. "Nope, she is all yours, you two have fun now" she smiled patting Mike's shoulder before leaving us to ourselves.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously. "Nothing, just your average girl talk" "So, that means not to ask what it was all about." "That is correct my dear friend" I smiled. "So…"he said dragging the "O" out longer. "Well this is awkward" I admitted watching as he sat so calmly in the armchair next to my me. "I thought we would have a lot more to talk about." "So, did I, but it helps my shoulder hurts like a bitch" "How does that help Max?" He asked looking at me confused. "It's a conversation starter" "I guess it could be" he chuckled. "Actually I have a question for you." "And what would that be?" "Is the sleep deprived look something new you're trying?" "No, just didn't get much sleep I was worried about you" "Worried about me…..Why? I'm fine" "Max, it's a lot harder to explain." "Why is it so hard for everyone? It's not like I'm important." "There you go again doubting yourself, your more important than you think" he sighed, taking my hand into his. "I'm not doubting myself it's the truth" I huffed. "I wish you stop say that" I heard him mutter under his breath. We sat there in silence for a while my hand in his as to not to argue anymore about the pervious subject.

Once again I heard the door creak open, but this time I didn't bother looking to see who it was I was still focus on Mike, who had happen to fall asleep in the chair next to me.

"Hello Max, I'm here to just give you quick checkup, and make sure everything is ok." I looked over in the direction of the voice to see a chipper brunette nurse. "That's fine" I smiled, gently removing my hand from Mike's grip trying not to disturbed him. "If you don't mine I would like to check your wound" she smiled, a waiting for my permission. "Sure" I smiled back gently easing my arm out of the hospital gown exposing my shoulder. I watched as see pulled the bandage way, I quickly turned my head away not wanting to see what it look liked anymore.

"Hmmmm" I heard her sigh in confusion. "W….W...What's wrong?" I stuttered, not wanting to hear the bad news. "This is incredible" she uttered in surprise. "What is incredible?" "Your wound its looks amazing like it's barely even a scratch." I watched as her eyes light up in astonishment. I looked over at my shoulder and saw what could just be a small cut. "Wooh" was the only thing I could say, because I myself had no clue what was going on. "I'll be back with the doctor, you just stay here" she ordered, placing the bandage back on. "Like I could go anywhere" I uttered under my breath. "What did you say?" she asked stopping at the door. "Nothing" I smiled, before watching her leave in a hurry.

Mike was still asleep when the nurse came back with the doctor, and even the doctor was surprise by my wound healing so fast. Just the thought of it healing fast scares me, I know I should be happy that since it is I get to go home Friday, but I also feel that the wound healing so fast is a bad thing.

Everyday leading up to Friday this week has been all the same well except for today. Mike, Zoey, and Billy all acted weird today when they came to visited me, it was like they all though I was going to be moving to a different country once I got out, and that wasn't the weirdest thing of it all. The weirdest thing of it all was the visit with my aunt, I mean I was happy to have her here with me since I haven't seen her in a year, but just what she told me surprised me the most.

_20 minutes earlier….._

"How are you Max?" My Aunt Debbie asked. "If you mean by how are you, if my shoulder still hurts than the pain is slowly dying away" I stated. "You know you should have been dead" she said casually. "What?!" I asked in complete shock by what she said. "Yes Max you should have been dead I've seen the medical report." "What are you trying to say?" I asked with Angier. "Chill down child, I didn't mean to upset you, but it's the truth once you find out for yourself you'll know why you lived." "Why can't you tell me?" "Because It's not my job to do it, you need to find out for yourself." "Whatever" I huffed. "Wait, how did even find out I got shot I thought you were in Maine?" "I was tell a friend told me about what happen" "And what friend is that?" "You won't know him, but I was really close with the mother of his son." "At least tell me who his son is, and how does he know me?" "All in good time my dear, all in good time" She smiled patting my knee, before getting up to leave. "Oh, and don't forget to call me no matter what I told you today I'm still your aunt Max" she smiled letting the door close behind her._ "You should have been dead…."_ Kept repeating in my head like a broken record what does it mean, I should have been dead; I'm scared to find out.

_End of flashback….._

"You ready?" I heard Sarah call from outside the bathroom door. "Yeah" I answered opening the door. "You look good" She complimented taking my bags from me. "Thanks, Rae drop some clothes off for me I really didn't feel like wearing blood soaked clothes." "You're welcome, and I wouldn't want to either that would be kind of gross." "I think gross would be an understatement, and it was your shirt I wore that day I feel terrible now , if you want I can by a new one for you." "Max, its fine I was meaning to get rid of it anyway" she stated as we walked to the car. "Hey, where are Mike and Kitt? I was assuming they would be the ones to pick me up." "They're out getting extra supplies seeing as how I assume you're going to be staying with us, or am I wrong?" "You are completely right, I can't just leave my new family so soon" I smiled getting in the passenger's side seat. "It's good to hear you say that" she stated turning the car on.

Finally we arrived back at the base, I was so happy to be back, not only was it a place I felt the safest, but I know here I won't be stuck with so much boredom and shitty hospital food.

"Max?" I head a confused voice ask, I turned in the voice's direction to see Zoey with the look of confusion plastered on. "Hey, it's good to see you again Zoey" I smiled, giving her a hug. "Yeah, it's good to see you to" She said still confused. "Well, I was expecting a big welcoming committee, but the awkward hug and welcome works too." "Sorry, it's just Sarah said you were going to live with your aunt" "And why would she say that?" "If I may, I said you were going to your aunts, because for once I think the gang at least deserves a surprise" Sarah chimed in. "Mike's not going to be happy with you Sarah" Zoey stated. "Why?" I asked looking between Zoey and Sarah. "Well he wasn't happy when I told him that she was leaving so I think her being here isn't going to upset him" "Wait, why was he mad I was 'leaving'?" I asked putting air quotes around leaving. Zoey and Sarah just looked at each other and chuckled. "You have a lot to learn my friend" Zoey explained, before taking my bags from me. "What's that about?" "If you don't know then I can't explain it to you" She stated leaving me to myself.

I sat impatiently at the computer desk where Zoey and Billy usually sit doing their work waiting for Mike and Kitt to come back.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Maine?" I turned around to find Billy ready to drop the papers in his hands. "Ouch, that hurts you think I would just leave you all" I said sarcastically. "I…..I…I…." I just laughed, and watched as his face went from a nervous look to more upset one. "Sarcasm, how did I not get that?" "Because Billy, it's a weapon the dumb use against the smart." "Ha Ha Ha so funny Max" Billy huffed taking a seat at his desk. "What's got your panties in a bunch Mr. Grumpy?" "You definitely fit right in" he muttered. "Awww, I'm glad you think that Billy" I smiled patting his back, getting up from the chair. "Oh, and Mike's here if you wanted to know" he informed me pointing to the now present black mustang.

"Max, what are you doing here?" Mike asked, doing a double take just make sure I was really here. "I'm here, and it's good to see you too." "Max it wasn't meant to be I don't want you here, because I do…" He rambled. "Mike, I know I was messing with you" I smiled, kissing his cheek. "So, stop rambling will you" I ordered. "Yes Ma'am" he joked. "And Kitt I didn't forget about you" I smiled, moving over so I was facing the front of him. "It's good to see you're ok, I thought you weren't going to make it, but Sarah told me to have faith." "Awww, Kitt your too sweet" I smiled. "Thank you Max" "Your always welcomed Kitt."

"Hey Max, Sarah wants to see you" Zoey informed me as she came back from putting my bags in my room. "Thanks, I guess I'll go find her, and thanks Zoey for taking my bags to my room." "You're welcome Max."

Mike's POV

"So, Mike what's going on between you and Max?" Billy asked. "Hm?" I replied not paying any attention to him. "I asked what's going on between you and Max." He repeated. "Nothing, we're just friends" I answered. "Friend's my ass" I heard Zoey mutter under her breath. "I heard that" I said calling her out. "You were suppose to" She replied back, turning around to face me. "I see what's going on between you two." "See what?" "You like her" Who? Max?" I said playing dumb, hoping she just drop the subject. "No, the elf that lives in your shoe, who else would I be talking about Mike?" she asked getting annoyed with me. "Does it matter if I like her or not?" "Yes, now do you or do you not?" "Zoey I don't have time for your question I have work to finish" I lied walking away. "Oh, I'm sure you got work to do" Zoey called after me. I just ignored her as I walked to find something to occupy myself, but I ran into Sarah almost knocking her over.

"Sorry" I apologized. "It's ok Mike" She smiled wearing the same smile her father use to wear. 'So, what we're you up to?" I asked noticing the files she was carrying. "Nothing to important, just explaining something to Max" "Is it about the CPU chip and how it was connected to her DNA?" "Yes, it turned out better then I though" she admitted. "You and Max do make a good couple" she added. "Let me guess Zoey got to you?" "No, but it also doesn't take a genius to see the connection you two share weather you believe it or not Mike you have feelings for her."

Max's POV

"Yeah I will, love you too Aunt Deb." "Be careful please" she begged, before ending the call. I started going back to the gimble, while the directions to get back for still fresh in my mind. Who would have guess that you could get lost so easily in here, well that was in tell I heard a strange noise going from the opposite direction. I would have ignored it if my curiosity didn't take over. I followed the noise tell it lead me to a large medal door, I slowly turned the doorknob waiting to hear the click, before opening it completely. It opened up to a large room, or so I thought, but I couldn't tell since it was so dark. I slowly glided my hand across the wall, before meeting the light switch. I watched as the lights flicked for a full minute tell they came on completely. I was right it was a large room, but I couldn't see where the noise could be coming from it was empty, but that was before I felt hard cold metal press up against the back of my legs.

"What do you want?" hissed the voice "Maybe if you were quieter I would have the need to find out what's going on" I snapped turning around to face a black GT500KR Shelby Cobra Mustang with a yellow scanner. "You have no right to speak to me that way!" "How dare I? Listen here bud, last time I checked I'm more superior then you are" I huffed crossing my arms. "Do you know who I am?" "Karr is that not correct?" I hissed. "Yes, and your very lucky deactivated some of my weapons or you would be begging for mercy." "Looks like the odds are at my favor."

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah asked coming in from the doorway. "I can hear you both from far down the hallway." "It's nothing Sarah, I was just leaving" I was starting to leave tell Mike, grabbed my arm. "Max it wasn't nothing, what did 'HE' do to you?" "Nothing Mike, Sarah deactivated his weapons I'm fine" I huffed, pulling my arm from his grab. "Why is he here anyway?" Mike asked. "He is here, because I and Kitt made a deal with him if he allowed me to change his programing to match Kitt's we wouldn't deactivate him." "And was I going to be part of the deal making process?" "No Mike, because I know you wouldn't agree to it" "You're damn right." "No matter what Mike, Karr is going to be working with us and Max may just be he driver." "WHAT!?" Both Mike and I said in surprised. "I'm not allowing Max to work with Karr" Mike inputted. "One Mike you don't make decisions for me, and two Sarah who said I wanted to be his driver?" "Well if you don't want to be his Driver I can get someone else." "I never said I didn't want to." "Well its official Max you'll start training tomorrow." So I guess tomorrow I start training let's hope it goes as well as I think it will.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Authors Note: Sorry this update is late, I really wanted to get it out earlier, but I had my PSAT to study for and my midterms. I also haven't been in the mood to write my dog recently passed away, along with my great Uncle Robert a few days later. Please do review this it gives me the encouragement to keep writing and I would love to hear your thoughts. I also want to know what you would like to see more of. Right now it's all what I want, but I'm curious to see what you all would like, and I may just try to add it in the story.~**

Project Max

"Have you ever shot a gun before Max?" Mike asked as we were walking outside. "Does playing video games count?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. "No, Max that doesn't count" giving me a smile that says at least you tried. "So, I guess you're going to have a lot to teach me" "So it seems" he said continuing to give me the same warm smile from before. "We better get started" I stated taking the 9mm bretta from him. "Easy tiger, I'm still the teacher here" He stated taking the gun away. "Fine, take it away teacher" I said throwing my hands up and moving out of his way, so we could get started. "First, you want to take your dominant hand and grip the gun high on the back strap, it helps with the recoil, then place your non-dominant hand so it presses firmly against the exposed portion of the grip and try not to cover your other hand. All four fingers should be under the trigger guard with the index finger pressed hard underneath it. Then you want to stand with your feet and hips shoulder width apart, and make sure to bend your knees slightly. Easy enough right?" He said, as he demonstrated it for me so I could get a visual picture. "That's what you say" I huffed realizing it looked a lot harder in real life then on TV. "Well, do you need me to show it all again or do you have it?" "I think I got it"' I said unsure, taking the 9 mm from him.

"You can do this, it's not that hard" I told myself over and over again. I carefully recreated what I watched Mike do, and hoped to get it spot on. I tried to relax myself, and took a deep breath as I pulled back on the trigger. I grimaced at the pain that shot up my arm from the recoil. I closed my eyes and groaned, before asking Mike if I hit the target. "You didn't do too badly" He answered. I opened my eyes to see that I barely got it to hit the first ring. "I'm terrible! How is that good?" I huffed crossing my arms. "I never said it was good, but at least you hit it" he said trying to look at the bright side. "So, now you admit I'm terrible" "Max, you're not terrible it just takes practice, here let me help you." He said coming up behind me guiding my arms. I felt his hands being placed on top of mine. I had to keep myself from being distracted no matter what I tell myself; there is always that part of me that wishes I could freeze time right here and now. "Keep Focus!" I yelled to myself. "Stop being distracted you're here to learn not to fall in love." I quickly snapped back and reality, noticing Mike has been waiting for answer. "You ok?" he asked still wrapped behind me. "Yeah" "Ok, well this is how you should be next time you shoot" "got it" I answered feeling his fingers press down on mine allowing the gun to fire. I watched as the bullet hit the target dead center. A feeling of happiness swelled upside me. "We did it!" I cheered turning around to face Mike. "You did it" He smiled. "Well, you helped me" I smiled back, forgetting that we were really close together. I guessed he realized it to, because he was as quite as I was. So we stood there looking at each other in silence. One part of me said "do it", while the other part of me said "it would be stupid and childish". Before I could decide which side of me was correct I felt Mike's lips press up against mine and his fingers run through my hair as I pressed my hands against his chest feeling the warmth radiating from him. I let out a small moan/sigh as he traces the outline of my jaw with gentle yet blissful kisses. I felt he smile under the kiss causing heat to run to my cheeks I wanted to quickly turn away and hide, but the other half of me stayed and pretended it never happened. I swear we could have gone a lot longer than we did if someone didn't let out a cough trying to get our attention.

"Hey Sarah" Mike waved awkwardly letting his hands drop back to his side. "Well I'm sorry to interrupt what look like a great time, but Max you still have some training sessions to get started on" She said smiling at me, but then giving Mike a look that said 'no more distractions'. "I guess I'll get going" He stated giving her a friendly smile and giving me what looked to be more than a friendly smile. "Hmm, never would have guessed it" she said pretending to sound surprised. "So, Sarah what training did you want to start me on?" I asked curious and, because I wanted to avoid the long awkward conversation. "You can only ignore talking about it for so long Max" She said, before handing what looked to be a bunch of files, and manuals. "This is everything you need to know about the F.L.A.G. past and present; it also contents Karr's manuals, Information on his programing, and just your general need to know knowledge, and I'm hoping you'll read and not be like Mike and just go with the flow." "Yeah, what fun" I said sarcastically looking done at the stacks of files and manuals that I'm sure will take me years to read. "Please, don't push this to the side it really will help you in the long run" She begged. "I promise I'll read it all, but I don't Promise I'll have it done by tomorrow" I smiled shifting the files and manuals so they wouldn't fall from my grip. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to have it done by tomorrow just before you start actual missions." "Got it, so read all this before I start my first mission sounds easy enough." "Good, well I got to get back to work, so enjoy the rest of your evening" She said leaving me alone with what I would call homework for the next who knows how long.

~oOo~

I was sitting on my bed, files and manuals laid everywhere not even having to make a dent in the stack for the past three hours. I decided to take a break and try to make conversation with my new found partner. I walked into the same room I walked in when I found out Karr and I were going to be working together.

"Hey" I greeted walk over to be face to face with the black mustang's yellow scanner.

"What do you want?" He growled in a low tone. "Wooh, I was just trying to be nice you seem lonely being in here twenty four seven, but I'll leave if you want me to" I said gesturing to the door. "It's fine" He said almost unsure about the idea. "Have anything you like to do your free time" I asked pulling a chair up. "I've been is several pieces for a couple months then I spent all my time trying to hunt you down." "Ok, Mr. Grumpy no need for the attitude just trying to get to know my partner." "We are not partners." "Then what are we?" I asked curious to hear what Karr's answer was. He was hesitant for a moment, before answering "Partners." I smiled, which cause him to let a sigh of frustration almost a low growl warning me to drop the subject, and to never bring it up again. "Now it's my turn to ask a question" "Ok go ahead" I eyed the mustang and wondered what he could possibly have to ask me. "How did your parents die?" I almost wanted to yell it's none of your businesses, but I didn't it was a simple question anyone would ask me. "They die in a car crash" I said feeling the tears threating to come out. "I'm sorry" He replied actually sounding like he meant it. "It's wasn't you fault" quickly looking away trying to push the tears back. "If you want we can talk about it" he insisted. "Maybe later" I answered watching his scanner go from his normal pace to a slower one like he himself was grieving over my parents' death. "So, what do you like to do on your free time?" Karr asked clearly trying to change the subject. "I like to do a lot of things" I yawned. I guess reading all those files really tuckered me out. "Like what?" he asked opening his door enough to let me in. "Well, I like to write songs, read, draw, anything really to pass the time" I answered, sliding in to the driver's side. I stared in aw he was beautiful on the outside as he was in the inside. Yes, he was the same as Kitt, but when you been told he was blown to pieces you would expect a different outcome. "Something wrong?" I must have been staring for a bit longer then I should have. "No, just admiring" "Like what you see?" If he could I swear he would have a smirk on his face. "Now, don't get too cocky Karr" "I'll try not to." I smiled this whole time I thought he was going to be a pain in my ass, but I guess it just takes a little conversation to get under that hard shell of his. I let out another yawn, as I lean back in the seat closing my eyes for what I thought was a few seconds.

Karr's P.O.V.

I watched as Max slept in my driver's side for the past ten hours. Usually I wouldn't condone such activities, but I felt sorry for her. Yes, I know I can't feel emotion, but somewhere deep in my processor I did. It wasn't in tell I saw Max that I put it all together. Just by looking at her you could see the resemblance she carried from both her mother and father. Again, I would normally never condone such thoughts, but Max's parents help build me along with Charles Graiman. So, I did know what she felt. Her parents were the only people who still believe in trying to help me, while everyone else wanted to deactivate me. My thoughts and memories were interrupted when I heard Max shift around in my seat as she let out a long quite yawn.

"Hmmm" she mumbled looking around with cautious look, once she notice where she was her face lighten to a more relaxed look.

"Your finally awake" I stated watching her slowly positioned herself so she was sitting.

"How long was I out?" she asked through a series of yawns. "About ten hours, you fell asleep around 9 and it's about 7 now." "Damn, I didn't think I fell asleep for that long. Do you know who else is up?" "No one yet, but I'm sure they'll be up before you know it." "Hmm, I guess I better get ready, before I start smelling" Max said pulling her shirt up to her nose to smell it. "I guess it was nice talking to you I'll probably see you later" she smiled patting my steering wheel, and leaving me all to myself.

Max's P.O.V.

Since no one was up I decided to use this time to get ready, and look over some more of the files. It was about eight when I started to look over the files, when I was looking through them I saw a file tuck away inside another I quickly pulled it out almost dropping it in surprise by what the label read. I looked again trying to disbelieve what I saw, and sure enough the tab read _Project Max_. I opened it cautiously not wanting to know what it was really about. I started skimming it catching some words like _driver, experiment, tests, _and _chip_. I continued to read it this time more thoroughly.

_The following file read…_

Project Max

_This project was invented to connect the driver and said Al through a computer chip, allowing them to have a more internal connect in case one was lost, kidnapped or if found dead. The test subject was supposed to be Michael Knight's son Mike Traceur, but Michael objected to such idea, but Jack Hilton allowed his twin daughters Sutton lee Hilton and Max Ann Hilton to be the subject without his wife's knowledgement. Charles Graiman also objected to such idea, but Alex Torres and Jack Hilton worked on the project by themselves in secrets. They thought it was perfected; tell Jack's daughter Sutton started getting out of control the same time Karr did. Sutton attempted to kill her sister on multiple occasions. Sutton was then brought back to the lab, but escaped and was never found, but in the meantime Max was look after carefully hoping she wouldn't take the same affect her sister did. Jack noticed that Max seemed to be exceeding her grade level and on many occasions where Max got hurt she healed faster than any human should. Jack assumed that the computer chip was mutating in her genes causing her to consume some of the same programing Kitt did. Word about the project got around in the wrong places, and in attempt to keep her safe her parents Jack and Kelly Hilton died from being shot in the head. Max was told they died in a car crash to save her the grief, but after that her aunt took care of her making sure to keep her out of harm's way…._

I was too shock to keep looking over the file. I had tears in my eyes from knowing the fact my parents died a more gruesome death then I thought, and that I was used as an experiment. I heard shuffling some from down the hall which gave me the hint that someone was up. So, I grab the file and walked down the hall to be meant by Mike, Sarah, Zoey, and Billy.

"Did you know about this?" I asked with a hint of anger that they were hiding something from me.

"Know about what?" Mike asked looking at me with an expression that carried worriedness and confusion. "This" I snapped throwing the file down on the nearby computer desk. I watched as Mike picked it up and started reading it with Sarah leaning over his shoulder to read along. "Max I had no clue about this" he said looking surprised, but I didn't believe that could be because I'm stubborn, but I doubt. "Save it Mike" I growled tears threating to come through, but I blink them away not wanting to show any sign of weakness. I started to walk away heading for exit, but Mike grabbed me by the wrist causing me to stop. "Max I swear I didn't know anything about this and I assure you Sarah, Zoey, and Billy have no clue what this is about." "I trusted you….. all of you" I said with anger feeling a tear roll down my cheek. Mike tried to whip it off, but I shoved him away running toward the direction Karr was being hold in.

"Can you drive?" I asked trying to catch my breath as I ran up to him. "Yes, why do you ask?" he asked confused. I quickly hit the garage door, before opening his driver's side door and slide in. "Drive" I commanded, slumping back in the seat while the tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Where to?" "Anywhere as long as it's not here" I answered not caring where we ended up.

Mike's P.O.V.

_I trusted you…_Those words cut like a knife in my heart. What could have gone wrong, I kept asking myself, why did she believed we would lie to her about something like this. "God damnit" I snapped slamming my fist against Kitt's hood. "Sorry bud" I muttered realizing I caused him to flinch. The way she looked at me with such anger and hatred I never thought I would see it come off her sweet face, but I did and it was a look I never wanted to achieve again.

"Mike, Max left" Sarah's words cut into my thoughts. "What do you mean left?" I asked skeptical about what she meant. "Like she took Karr and left" "She took Karr!?" Not only did she leave and who knows what trouble she could get in, but she left with the one person or car I didn't fully trust yet. "Kitt do have any clue where they could be going?" I asked getting frustrated and anxious. "I'm tracking them down now" he answered calmly. "Well they couldn't have gone far, so I suggest we get on the road and hope we run into them tell you can get a lock on them." I suggested taking a seat behind the steering wheel. "Good luck" Sarah called after me. I think we'll need more then luck to find her and Karr.


	3. Author's Note Please read

I've decided it would be fun to write a one-shot or a short three to four chapter story as a side project, but I need your all's help with picking an idea, because I would like to write something you all are wanting to read.

ideas~

1. The last chapter in 'A Knightmare to be Awakened' in Mike's POV

2. A short Max and Karr story

3. A short Max and Mike story

4. A Christmas themed story

5. A Halloween themed story *late, but who cares*

6. Max's life before she met Mike and Kitt

Sorry chapter 3 isn't up yet, I planned on having it up, but the notebook I use to prewrite got destroyed thanks to my dog, So I have to start prewriting all over again.


End file.
